Nunca digas Nunca
by Mitorolas
Summary: Tres años de diferencia no eran muchos para mí en verdad. Y me decían que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul. Pero…


Título: Nunca-digas-Nunca

.

Intro: Tres años de diferencia no eran muchos para mí en verdad. Y me decían que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul. Pero… ¿el primer amor nunca se olvida?

.

.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN largo-.

Todas las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

.

.

Notas del capítulo:

-Espero que les guste- : D

.

* * *

.

Capitulo 1: Once upon a time….

.

.

Lo conocí desde que era muy pequeña, en ese momento tres años de diferencia no eran muchos para mí en verdad. Papá todas las noches después de terminar de leerme una fantástica historia me decía que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul.

.

Flashback

Corría por toda la orilla de rio Yukata, era el mismo rio que transportaba el agua más pura de todo el estado, tan cristalina que podías ver el fondo no muy bajo de este.

De pronto un pequeño destello molesto mis ojos verdes, mire fijamente al fondo encontrando dos hermosas piedras en forma de corazón o eso me parecieron, este sería el mejor regalo para mi hermana. Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo de donde sostenerme para poder sacarlas, y encontré una liana salida de un árbol que jale amarrándola rápidamente a mi tobillo.

Hice dos intentos seguidos sin ningún éxito.

-la tercera es la vencida- me anime

Jale un poco más la liana, tome aire y me sumergí por tercera vez sintiendo como el agua mojaba toda mi cintura, me estire un poco mas tomando las piedras pero rápidamente la liana se desato y me sumí completamente, el miedo se apodero de mis sentidos ya que con mis siete años de edad aun no nadaba muy bien. Trataba de llegar a la superficie cuando sentí que mi oxigeno se acababa, empecé a ver borroso y en mi último esfuerzo algo se sumergía por encima de mí y tomaba una de mis manos jalándome hacia arriba y luego a la orilla donde ahí aspire todo el aire que pude.

Vi que mi salvador había sido una persona, esta salió del agua para después ofrecerme la mano que sin duda acepte.

-¿estás bien?- lo vi, era un niño que me ganaba en estatura, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y no vestía como las personas que vivían en el pueblo.

-gracias- hice un reverencia

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- vi su cara de enojo

-quería alcanzar esto- le mostré las piedras

-casi mueres por eso-

-¡pero es especial!- se la acerque más –tienen forma de corazón ¿ves?-

-hmp… lo que sea- desvió la mirada –me tengo que ir- se volteo caminando a dirección contraria

End Flashback

.

Ese mismo día me regañaron por estropear mi vestido y peinado, pero lo mejor fue que lo conocí a él, horas después me entere que _era_ el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Al final mi padre amarro cada piedra con un listón convirtiéndolas en dijes de dos diferentes pulseras. Las guarde en una caja.

Después de un mes volví a ver a mi príncipe azul con nombre –para mí- Sasuke-kun.

.

Flash Back

Era la cena de la corporación Uchiha Corp. Todas la familias estaban invitadas y por supuesto todos habían asistido, traía las dos pulseras conmigo; una en mi muñeca y la otra era un regalo para él.

Lo encontré solo en la terraza del enorme salón, lo mire desde la puerta como veía al cielo estrellado.

-hmp se que estas ahí- me sobresalte

-¡Sasuke-kun!- fui hacia él mientras se volteaba –gracias- saque la cajita poniéndola enfrente de él. La tomo con duda –gracias por haberme salvado- al parecer lo recordó porque hizo una media sonrisa, yo lo imite.

-¡Teme!- ambos volteamos a ver a mi hermano que llegaba corriendo sorprendiéndose con mi presencia -¿Qué haces aquí Imooto?-

-etto…- mi cara ardió

-le estaba mostrando una constelación-

-no importa, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien-

Sasuke se fue junto a él dejándome un poco triste por no saber si le había gustado su regalo, mire mis zapatos nuevos.

-Sakura- volteé a la entrada encontrándolo parado enseñándome la pulsera –Gracias-

End Flashback

.

Esa fue mi noche perfecta gracias a él.

Pasaban los años y mi vida era de un rosa pastel muy hermoso, hasta que mi hermana me dijo que le gustaba un niño, me habría puesto muy feliz si no fuera porque el SASUINO se oía muy bien. ¡Ella tenía tantas ventajas de gustarle también! Ino era más bonita que yo, su cuerpo con doce años ya se empezaba a desarrollar y ya que yo apenas tenía nueve, no había mucha ventaja.

Poco a poco me enojaba muy seguido con ella porque llegaba a casa gritando que había hablado con él y que para terminar habían estado en el mismo grupo por TRES años seguidos.

Pero un día la bomba exploto.

.

Flashback

Yo estaba jugando a las muñecas en mi cuarto, cuando Ino llego corriendo.

-¡Sakura tengo una oportunidad! ¡Me toco hacer un proyecto con él!- me tomo de los hombros -¡tal vez si pueda ser su N-O-V-I-A!-

-cállate Ino- le dije mirando al suelo

-¿Ino? ¿Por qué no me dices Onee-chan? ¿Imooto te pasa algo?-

Apreté mis puños –tú no puedes ser novia de Sasuke-kun-

-¿por qué?-

-porque… ¡PORQUE A MÍ ME GUSTA SASUKE-KUN!- la mire a la cara con lagrimas en ambos ojos

-Saku…- Salí corriendo dejándola ahí parada

End Flashback

.

Desde ese día mi hermana y yo solo nos hablábamos para lo esencial con nuestros nombres. A todo mundo se les hizo raro pero pensaron que era solo una etapa de hermandad.

Mi amor por Sasuke-kun siguió y siguió hasta que Naruto rompió la burbuja en la que Ino y yo vivíamos.

.

Flashback

Mañana era navidad y todos habíamos ido a la casa del lago en California, paseaba por los pasillos cuando vi a Ino escuchando afuera de la puerta los gritos de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ ESE BASTARDO HIZO QUÉ?!- me acerque intercambiando mirada con ella sin ninguna respuesta -¡PERO SI TODO ESTABA BIEN ENTRE TAYUYA Y YO!- al parecer Naruto hablaba con alguien por teléfono sobre su novia -¡DILE AL IDIOTA QUE SI LO VEO LO MATO!- Naruto aumentaba cada vez más el tono de voz -¡Y DE PASO DILE A ESA ZORRA QUE TODO SE ACABO!- escuchamos como lanzo el teléfono tal vez rompiéndolo, Ino y yo nos alejamos de ahí.

Y Naruto salió azotando las puertas y mirándonos a cada una.

-¡En la vida se vuelvan a acercar a un Uchiha!- se fue dejándonos con cara de duda

End Flashback

.

Después el chisme corrió como el agua hasta mis oídos, "Sasuke Uchiha se había acostado con la novia de mi hermano". Eso desgarro el corazón de ambas, Sasuke nunca volvió a visitar la casa, Naruto cambio totalmente de actitud con todos e Ino empezó a variar de relaciones más seguido. En ese año mama decidió que sería bueno que cambiáramos de ambiente, Naruto e Ino se fueron a Estados Unidos donde estudiarían hasta la universidad terminándola este año.

Yo… me encuentro en Berlín terminando mi preparatoria, conocí a TenTen mi ahora mejor amiga, solo veía a mi familia en navidad y algunos cumpleaños.

En cuanto a la pulsera, no me la eh quitado y no creo quitármela, en fin, si un día se pierde no creo necesitarla _nunca_ otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?

.

.

.

.


End file.
